The Leaving
by zefronfan91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been going out for 6 months. Everything is going fine until Gabriella’s mom tells her they are moving again. Gabriella tries her hardness to tell Troy. Troy visits Gabriella and finds she has moved on, but is Troy ready to.
1. We're Moving

**Chapter 1 – We are Moving**

Gabriella looked at her two girls – Maddie and Melody. Maddie was ten and had the same hair and eye colour as her mother, Maddie is as smart as her Mom. Melody was seven and looked like her Mom as well.

She sat down next to them and Melody asked ''Can you read us that story again''. Gabriella smiled and kissed Melody on the head and said ''you love that story, ok, here we go''.

Gabriella walked downstairs and saw her Mom and smiled. Mrs Montez walked over to Gabriella and said ''after school, we need to talk''. Gabriella smiled at her Mom and left the house wondering what her Mom was going to tell her, she went to the school entrance and saw Troy and went over to him and kissed him.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and Gabriella holded her necklace. Troy smiled at Gabriella and said ''you love that necklace don't you''. Gabriella kissed Troy and said ''yes, cause you gave it to me''.

Troy looked at his watch and saw the time and grabbed Gabriella hand and ran inside the building and sneaked into Mrs Darbus class and Mrs Darbus caught them. Mrs Darbus looked at Gabriella and Troy and said ''Late, detention, five minutes at Lunch''. Gabriella smiled at Troy and Troy smiled with laughter at Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella walked to their little hideout at break and sat down on the bench and kissed. Gabriella smiled at Troy and looked at him nervously. Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''are you ok''. Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''my Mom wants to talk to me after school, she always uses this voice when she got a new boyfriend or we're moving''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''your Mom said you're staying until gradation, so don't worry Gabby, it won't be nothing bad''. Gabriella looked at Troy and kissed him and said ''yeah, I suppose''.

Troy put his hand on her shoulder and said ''everything going to be good, Gabs, you're here to stay''. Gabriella smiled at Troy. Troy holded Gabriella hand and smiled at her and hugged her.

Troy walked into English class and saw Gabriella sitting there studying. Gabriella smiled at Troy and asked him to come over. Troy walked over to Gabriella and said ''are you ok now''. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled and said ''yes, a lot better now, Troy, you always make me happy''.

Gabriella kissed Troy as the English teacher walked in. The teacher walked over to Gabriella and Troy and had a go at them. Troy started to laugh and the teacher walked over to her desk. Gabriella smiled at Troy. Troy walked over to his desk and the whole class walked in and sat down.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and said ''did you do your homework''. Gabriella looked in her bag and got her book report out and said ''yeah, I think I am going to get an A''. Taylor smiled at Gabriella and said ''yeah, we always get A's''. Gabriella and Taylor laughed.

Troy walked out of English class and waited for Gabriella. Troy got Gabriella hand and pulled her over to him. Gabriella laughed and said ''we have got detention in five minutes''. Troy smiled and said ''yeah, I am sorry for getting you in trouble''. Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy and said ''that's your punishment''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''I should get you in trouble more often''. Gabriella kissed Troy and said ''well, if we don't go to detention soon, we are gonna be in more trouble''. Troy grabbed Gabriella hand and ran to Mrs Darbus class and sat down at their desks.

Mrs Darbus came in and saw Troy and Gabriella sitting down and said ''you two are actually early''. Mrs Darbus walked over to her desk and looked at Gabriella and Troy and said ''five minutes starting now''. Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other.

The end of the day came and Troy saw Gabriella on the school grounds. Troy ran over to Gabriella and grabbed her hand. Gabriella turned around and kissed him. Troy smiled and said ''are you ok''. Gabriella smiled and nodded. Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''I have to go, my Mom, I will see you later''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella waved at Troy and walked off. Gabriella walked home and walked into the front room and saw Mrs Montez sitting down on the couch. Gabriella came and sat down next to her and smiled. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and said ''so, I have to tell you something, um, Gabby, we are moving''.

Gabriella looked at Mrs Montez upset and said ''where, are we staying in Albuquerque ''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella upset with tears in her eyes and said ''um, Gabby, we are moving to London, England''. Gabriella looked at Mrs Montez upset and cried. Mrs Montez hugged Gabriella and cried.


	2. You're Leaving

**Chapter 2 – You're Leaving**

Gabriella walked upstairs to her room and started to look at all of her stuff. Gabriella was getting her suitcase down of her wardrobe when Mrs Montez came in. Gabriella put the suitcase on her bed. Mrs Montez came and sat down on the bed and said ''packing already''.

Gabriella smiled and got her clothes out and put them in the suitcase. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and said ''not talking to me''. Gabriella nearly started to cry and looked at her Mom upset and said ''what do you expect me to say, I am happy, Mom, I finally made some friends, I have a great boyfriend, you promised me we would stay''.

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and felt a tear on her cheek and said ''Gabby, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do''. Gabriella looked at her Mom upset and angry and said ''yes there is, get a better job''. Gabriella walked over to the door and walked out and slammed the door.

Mrs Montez looked at the picture on Gabriella's bed side table. Mrs Montez looked at how Gabriella was so happy. Mrs Montez thought was this the right thing to do, take her away from the best friends she has ever had, everything she has overcome.

Gabriella walked to the school the next day and saw Taylor. Taylor looked at Gabriella and saw how upset she is. Gabriella smiled at Taylor and walked over to the table. Taylor followed her and sat down next to her. Taylor looked at Gabriella and said ''so, are you going to tell me what's going on''.

Gabriella looked at Taylor upset and nodded. Taylor smiled at Gabriella and said ''there is something wrong, am I right''. Gabriella looked at Taylor and started to cry. Gabriella looked around and saw Troy. Taylor looked at Gabriella and wondered what was going on.

Gabriella wiped away her tears and Troy walked over to her. Taylor looked at Gabriella and waved goodbye. Taylor walked off and Troy sat down next to Gabriella and kissed her and said ''so what did your Mom say then''. Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''um, she said we...she said she is proud of me, she took me out to dinner''.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and laughed and said ''see I told you, it won't be that bad''. Gabriella smiled nervously, thinking why didn't I tell him, I should have, I would tell him later.

Gabriella walked into her English class and saw Taylor and Troy. She sat down and got at her notebook and started to write. Troy smiled at Gabriella and threw a note at her. Gabriella opened it and read it ''do you want to go out tonight''.

Gabriella wrote back and threw a note at Troy. Troy opened the note and read it ''sorry, I can't, I'm busy helping Mom''. Troy looked at Gabriella upset and turned around and got out his note book.

Gabriella walked in the science room and walked over to the board and wrote down science chemicals. Taylor walked into the science room and saw Gabriella and walked over to her. Taylor sat down on the table near Gabriella and said ''are you going to tell me what going on or what''.

Gabriella looked at Taylor confused and said ''um, I don't know what your talking about''. Gabriella wrote down all her science notes and Taylor walked out the room and stood by the door and said ''if you don't want to tell me, I understand''. Taylor left the room and Gabriella stood there hurt and upset.

Gabriella walked home and saw her Mom packing all their stuff and said ''when are we going''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and smiled and said ''next week, so you best start packing''. Gabriella smiled and walked up to her room and started packing. Taylor walked over to Gabriella house and knocked on the door.

Mrs Montez opened the door and told Taylor that Gabriella is upstairs. Taylor walked up to Gabriella room and saw Gabriella packing all of her stuff and the room full of boxes. Taylor looked at Gabriella and said ''so, you're moving''. Gabriella turned around and saw Taylor and said ''yeah, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't''.

Taylor walked over to Gabriella and sat down on the bed. Gabriella looked at Taylor upset and felt a huge weight had been lifted, but there was one person she knew she had to tell.


	3. Goodbye Gabriella

**Chapter 3 – Goodbye Gabriella**

Taylor looked at Gabriella and cried and said ''um, where are you moving to''. Gabriella walked over to the picture of her and said ''um, we are moving to England, London''. Taylor walked over to Gabriella and hugged her and said ''oh, we can still stay in contact, there is msn, email, maybe even phone, I can come and stay sometime''.

Gabriella walked over to her bed and cried and looked at the picture of her and Troy. Taylor walked over to Gabriella bed and looked at Gabriella and said ''he doesn't know, does he''. Gabriella looked at Taylor and cried even more and shouted ''I can't tell him, he will hate me, I promised him I wouldn't leave''. Taylor looked at Gabriella and sat down next to her and said ''he needs to know''.

Gabriella walked to school the next day and saw Troy talking to all his mates and walked over to him. All of his mates walked off and Troy and Gabriella walked over to the table and Troy kissed her and said ''so what's up''. Gabriella looked at the floor and looked at Troy and said ''nothing I am ok''.

Troy hugged Gabriella and smiled at her and asked ''so, what do you want to do tonight''. Gabriella kissed Troy and looked at him and smiled and said ''don't know, we could go to the cinema''. Troy nodded in agreement and grabbed her hand and ran into home room.

Gabriella and Troy sat down in their seats and saw Mrs Darbus. Mrs Darbus walked over to Gabriella and said in her theatre voice ''so, you and Mr Bolton are early today''. Gabriella smiled and looked over to Troy and laughed. Mrs Darbus walked over to the board and wrote down some questions about drama and acting.

Gabriella looked at Taylor upset and mouthed ''I can't tell him''. Taylor looked at Gabriella even more upset and mouthed ''you need to''.

The evening came and Troy walked to Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Gabriella opened the door and smiled and kissed Troy and said ''um, I need to get my bag, can you wait a minute''. Troy smiled and Gabriella grabbed Troy hand and walked into the front room.

Troy walked over to the couch and Gabriella ran upstairs and into her bedroom and got her bag and ran back downstairs and grabbed Troy hand and walked to cinema.

Gabriella and Troy walked into the cinema and got a seat and sat down. Gabriella looked at Troy and sighed and though I have to tell him, he needs to know. Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy and said ''um, Troy, I am mo….''.

Just before Gabriella was about to finish her sentence, some older people told her to be quiet. Troy looked at Gabriella confused and said ''what were you going to say''. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled and felt upset inside and said ''nothing, it isn't important anyway''. Troy kissed Gabriella and watched the film.

Troy walked Gabriella home and Gabriella smiled and walked into her house and sat down on the couch. Mrs Montez walked into the living room and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch upset watching TV. Mrs Montez walked over to the couch and sat down next to her and hugged her and said ''you haven't told him'''. G

abriella looked at her Mom and cried and said ''I can't''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella upset and said ''I understand honey, that why your Dad left, he couldn't cope with moving all the time, now you going through that pain''. Gabriella looked at Mrs Montez and hugged her and said ''it's not your fault, it your bosses''.

The week went and every opportunity Gabriella had to tell Troy that she was moving, some one always interrupted them. Taylor walked to Gabriella house and knocked on the door and Gabriella answered it. Taylor looked at Gabriella and said ''so today is the day, your going''.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and cried. Gabriella looked at Taylor crying and hugged her and said ''you are my best friend ever, I am gonna miss you so much''. Mrs Montez came out of the house and packed some clothes into the car and looked at Gabriella and said ''you ready''. Gabriella smiled and said ''yeah''.

Gabriella hugged Taylor and got in the car and Taylor walked over to the car and Gabriella and said ''can you tell him''. Taylor smiled and nodded in agreement. Taylor watched as the car drove off and sat down on the grass and cried watching her best friend go out of her life forever.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 4 - I'm Sorry**

Gabriella walked into the airport and saw all the people waiting to go on the aeroplane. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and smiled and hugged her and said ''you ready''. Gabriella looked at her Mom and nodded and grabbed hold of the 'T' necklace that Troy gave her and smiled at her Mom.

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and said ''have you told everyone you are moving''. Gabriella looked back and walked to the entrance desk and said ''no but it is to late now''. Mrs Montez walked to the entrance desk and walked with Gabriella to the aeroplane.

Gabriella walked in to first class and sat down and looked around in amazement and Mrs Montez sat down next to her and said ''you like this first class seat''. Gabriella looked around and felt the back of the seat and said ''yeah a lot different than standard class''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and smiled.

Taylor woke up the next day and got a text from Gabriella ''Hi Tay, I landed 10 minutes ago, please don't tell Troy yet, I will tell him, have fun today''. Taylor smiled and got ready for school. Taylor walked to school and saw Troy and walked the other way to avoid him.

Troy ran over to Taylor and said ''have you seen Gabriella, cause I tried ringing her but her phone is switched off''. Taylor smiled and nodded and told him ''yeah, I saw her last night, but she has gone away for a little while''.

Troy looked at Taylor really confused and said ''where has she gone''. Taylor looked at Troy trying to think of something to say and said ''um, she is on a science club trip''. Troy looked at Taylor and smiled and walked off.

Gabriella started to unpack all of her stuff into her bedroom. Mrs Montez walked into Gabriella room and sat down next to her and said ''have you told Troy yet''. Gabriella looked at the picture of her and Troy she had just put on the side and said ''no, I am just going to return the necklace to him''.

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and said ''do you think that is the best''. Gabriella looked at her Mom with tears in her eyes and said ''no, but I will have to, it will be better for both of us, he can move on with his life and I can move on with mine''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and smiled.

Troy woke up the next day and walked downstairs and saw his Mom and Dad sitting down and Dad looked at him and said ''have you talked to Gabriella yet''. Troy looked at his Dad upset and sat down next to him and said ''no''.

Mr Bolton stood up and looked at Troy and put his hand on his shoulder and said ''maybe she is having too much fun''. Troy looked at his Dad even more upset and told him ''yeah, she is having too much fun, not enough to tell me she even going away''. Mr Bolton looked at Troy and Troy walked out of the room.

Gabriella walked to the post office and mailed a letter to Troy. She looked at the empty space where her necklace used to be and cried. She walked home and looked at her phone and saw all the missed calls from Troy.

Mrs Montez came in and saw Gabriella looking at her phone and told her ''he keeps phoning, you gotta talk to him''. Gabriella looked at her Mom and cried and said ''no, the letter will explain, I am not ready to talk to him''.

Troy walked to school the next day and saw Sharpay and Taylor talking. Sharpay ran over to Troy and said ''I heard about Gabriella''. Troy looked at Sharpay upset and nearly started to cry and said ''did she tell you''.

Sharpay looked at Troy and hugged him and said ''no, since you are upset, do you want to go out tomorrow night''. Troy looked at Sharpay and smiled and hugged Sharpay. Troy walked into maths class and saw Taylor sitting down.

Taylor smiled and waved at Troy. Troy waved back and sat down in his seat and Taylor came over to him and said ''she loves you, you do know that''. Troy smiled at Taylor and nodded.

Troy woke up the next day and saw an envelope waiting for him on his bedside table. He opened the letter and the necklace he gave Gabriella fell out. He put his hand in the envelope and got a letter out and he read it ''I'm sorry Troy''.

Troy got the necklace in his hand and he started to cry. He looked at the picture of him and Gabriella and put it face down and put the necklace on top of it.


	5. New School

**Chapter 5 – New School**

Mr Bolton came in Troy's bedroom and looked at the necklace. Mr Bolton came and sat down next to Troy and picked up the necklace and said ''what is this doing here, didn't you give it to Gabriella''. Troy looked at his Dad and the picture faced down and said ''yes and when she gives it back, we have broken up''.

Mr Bolton hugged Troy and patted him on the back and said ''what did she say''. Troy picked up the letter and gave it to his Dad and Mr Bolton read it and gave it to Troy and said ''I'm Sorry, that's it, what is she sorry about''.

Troy looked at his Dad and his eyes filled with tears and said ''I don't know, do you know what's weird, I kind of wish she said it to me in person''. Mr Bolton looked at Troy and smiled and walked over to the door and said ''deep down, I know she stills loves you''.

Gabriella woke up the next day and walked downstairs and saw her Mom making a lunch and walked over to her and said ''what are you doing''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella thinking has she forgot what today is, maybe she is still upset about Troy and said ''um, you have school, here's your lunch''. G

abriella smiled and looked over to the sofa and saw a school uniform and said ''um, Mom doesn't school in England finish at 16''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and said ''it is this stage school, you are going into the last year there''.

Gabriella looked at her Mom really confused and said ''a stage school, Mom, I can't go there, not without Troy, plus don't they cost lots of money''. Mrs Montez kissed Gabriella on the forehead and said ''your worth it''. Gabriella got her school uniform and walked up to her room and thought about Troy and all of the stuff that should be happening with him.

Troy walked to school and saw Chad, Zeke and Jason and walked over to the chairs and Chad chucked the ball at Troy and said ''ready for the game''. Troy caught the ball and said upset ''no''.

Chad, Zeke and Jason all looked at each other concerned and Chad asked ''what's the matter, Troy, you are always ready for the game''. Troy looked at Chad and started to cry and said ''Gabriella broke up with me and I don't know why''.

Chad sat down next to Troy and patted him on the back and said ''I wish I could say something to make you feel better, but I can't mate, its life''. Troy saw Sharpay walk past and he ran over to her and Sharpay smiled at him. Sharpay walked over to the chair and Troy followed her.

Sharpay sat down and Troy sat down next to her and Sharpay said ''so what do you want to do tonight''. Troy looked at Sharpay upset and hurt and said ''I don't mind''. Sharpay smiled and looked at Troy hurt face and hugged him and said ''How about I come around yours''. Troy nodded in agreement and smiled.

Gabriella walked downstairs in her school uniform and sighed. Mrs Montez walked over to her and said ''you look lovely''. Gabriella looked at her outfit made of a stripped skirt, white shirt, blue tie and blue blazer and said ''No I don't''. Mrs Montez smiled at Gabriella and said ''Time to go''. Gabriella smiled and walked out the front door and into her car.

Troy walked into English class and sat down and looked across the room and saw the empty seat where Gabriella used to be. He nearly started to cry but fought back the tears. Sharpay walked into class with Ryan. Ryan walked over to Troy and said ''sorry to hear about you and Gab''. Troy smiled at Ryan and said ''its ok, Ry, she left for science camp, she properly changed….or I have''. Ryan smiled at Troy and sat down in his seat.

Gabriella and Mrs Montez drove to Gabriella's new school. Gabriella got out the car and stood by the door and Mrs Montez looked at her and said ''do you want to me go in with you''. Gabriella looked at her Mom and smiled and said ''no, I have done it enough times on my own, I think I will be alright''.

Mrs Montez smiled and drove off. Gabriella walked into the school and saw some popular girls talking to each other about boys and make up. Gabriella walked past them and smiled and one of them said ''excuse me, you can't push past me, I am the next top actress''.

Gabriella smiled and though why are people on this earth with such little brains, who think they are all that. She looked at the girls and said ''Sorry I didn't mean to''. One of the girls looked at Gabriella and pushed her over and said ''Sorry, I didn't mean to''. The girls walked off and laughed. A boy came over to Gabriella and helped her up and said ''Hi, I am Jesse''.


	6. New Relationships

**Chapter 6 – New Relationships**

Gabriella smiled and said ''Hi, I am Gabriella''. Gabriella looked at Jesse; he had blonde and blue eyes and a big smile. Jesse looked at Gabriella and smiled and said ''are you ok''. Gabriella sat down on the seat nearby and said ''Yeah, I am now, thank you''.

Jesse sat down next to her and smiled, he was getting a crush on her and said ''are you American''. Gabriella laughed and said ''yeah, I am from New Mexico''. Jesse smiled and laughed. Gabriella looked at Jesse and said ''I better get going, I have a meeting with the Headmaster''.

Jesse smiled as Gabriella walked off and Gabriella turned around and waved. From that moment she knew she had a crush on him.

Troy walked into science class and sat down in his seat and got out his note book and looked at the front of his note pad and saw ''I love Gabriella'' all over the pad. Chad looked at Troy and said ''are you ok, mate''. Troy looked at Chad upset and told him ''no, but I will have to be''.

Gabriella walked into the Headmaster office and sat down. The Headmaster came in and put some papers on his desk and sat down and said ''you have brilliant grades, Miss Montez''. Gabriella smiled and the Headmaster looked at her and said ''well this is a stage school and half of this school grades is acting, singing and dancing. Your application form said you have only done one play, so can you sing''.

Gabriella looked at the Headmaster and started to sing. The Headmaster looked at Gabriella in amazement and Gabriella smiled. The Headmaster looked at Gabriella and gave her a school pack. Gabriella smiled and walked out of the room and walked into Jesse. Jesse smiled and said ''Just the person I was looking for''.

Gabriella smiled at Jesse. Jesse looked at Gabriella in an awkward way and said ''I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight''. Gabriella looked at Jesse and smiled and said ''you could come around mine''. Jesse smiled and nodded. Gabriella wrote down her address and phone number and gave it to Jesse.

Troy looked at Sharpay sitting in her desk writing all of the notes the teacher told her to. He smiled at her. Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled. The bell rang and all of the students ran out and Troy and Sharpay stood by the door and Troy said ''Um, can I show you something''.

Sharpay nodded and Troy grabbed Sharpay hand and walked to his secret hideout. Sharpay looked around and saw all the pretty flowers and said ''so this is where you used to hide''. Troy laughed and sat down on the seat and said ''yeah, this where I used to take Gabriella, it was our special place''.

Troy started to remember every Moment he spent with her, every song they sang, every kiss they had and every up and down. Sharpay sat down next to Troy and said ''you miss her, don't you''.

Troy looked at Sharpay and said ''yeah, it gonna be harder when I see her and not be able to spend time with her, it kills me inside''. Troy looked at Sharpay and started to cry and Sharpay hugged him.

Gabriella walked into her first class and gave the teacher a note and the teacher said ''everyone, this is Gabriella Montez, a new student from Albuquerque, New Mexico''. Gabriella looked around and saw Jesse and the popular girls and sat down next to Jesse. The teacher looked at all the students and said ''ok people, today we are going to sing Breaking Free''.

Gabriella looked at the teacher and she thought about Troy. The Teacher asked ''Ok, who going first''. The popular girls told Gabriella to go first thinking she was going to sing badly. The Teacher gave her the words but she pushed them away.

Gabriella opened her mouth and started to sing. The whole class looked at her in amazement especially Jesse who knew that she was the girl of his dreams.

Troy walked home with Sharpay and Troy walked upstairs to his room with Sharpay. Troy sat on his bed and Sharpay sat down next to him and said ''what do you want to do''. Troy looked at Sharpay and kissed her and Sharpay looked at him shocked and kissed him back.

Gabriella walked home with Jesse and they sat down on the couch and Jesse said ''you're a great singer''. Gabriella smiled. Jesse leaned over to Gabriella and kissed her. Gabriella leaned back and Jesse said ''what's the matter''.

Gabriella thought about Troy, she knew that she broke up with him but she still felt like she is cheating, but then she thought that she had to move on even if she didn't like it. She leaned into kiss Jesse and Jesse kissed her back.


	7. Gabriella Moved

**Chapter 7 – Gabriella Moved**

Troy walked into school the next morning. He saw Sharpay and Sharpay ran over to him. Troy waved at her as she met him at the table and Troy kissed her as Chad came around the corner in shock, he though was this the same person who loved Gabriella.

Chad walked over to Troy and said ''so are you two together now''. Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled and Troy looked back and said ''yeah, I suppose we are''. Chad pulled Troy over to the other side of the table and looked at him angry and whispered ''why are you dating Sharpay, what about Gabriella''.

Troy looked at Chad upset and whispered ''If you don't remember, me and Gabriella broke up and I am moving on with my life''. Chad looked at Troy upset and whispered ''Shouldn't Gabriella be back from that science trip this week''. Troy looked at Chad nearly crying and walked off.

Gabriella woke up and saw the picture of her and Troy smiling and she smiled and thought about Troy and she hoped he was happy and she wanted to ring him but she was afraid, she was afraid of hurting him. She got ready for school and walked downstairs and saw Jesse waiting for her.

Mrs Montez smiled at Gabriella and said ''he wanted to walk you to school''. Gabriella smiled at her Mom and Jesse and walked over to Jesse and Jesse holded her hand and they walked out the door. Mrs Montez smiled to herself and sat down on the couch.

Troy walked into Mrs Darbus class with Sharpay holding hands. Troy and Sharpay smiled at each other and sat down. Taylor looked at them in shock and anger thinking Troy was happy with Gabriella, no one can move on after a couple of days, not even Troy. Chad walked and sat down next to Taylor and kissed her.

Gabriella walked into the school entrance still holding Jesse hand. Gabriella looked at Jesse and smiled and kissed him. Jesse kissed her back. The popular kids walked around the corner and saw Gabriella and Jesse kissing. The leader of the popular crew stopped in shock and said ''Jesse, why her''.

Jesse stopped kissing Gabriella and looked at the popular kids and told them ''she real, she not like you, she doesn't care about fashion, or make up, plus she is really sweet and nice something you will never be''.

The leader looked at Jesse and Gabriella and said ''well she not sweet, she left her ex-boyfriend without a goodbye, and she doesn't even feel guilty at all''. Gabriella looked at the popular and Jesse and ran of crying.

Troy walked into basketball practice and saw his Dad sitting down and he walked over to him and sat down next to him and asked ''where is everyone''. His Dad looked at him and told him ''oh they are just a little late besides I wanna talk to you''. Troy looked at his Dad confused and said ''why''.

Mr Bolton looked at Troy and said ''Do you like Sharpay, like you used to like Gabriella''. Troy looked at his Dad and said ''yeah''. Mr Bolton smiled and walked off. Troy put his hand on his chin thinking he knew he was lying, nobody can change the way he felt about Gabriella.

Gabriella sat down on the toilet crying. Katy, a school geek walked in and heard Gabriella crying and said ''what's wrong''. Gabriella came out of the toilet and stood next to Katy and said upset ''nothing wrong, just life''. Katy looked at Gabriella and said ''it the popular girls isn't it''.

Gabriella looked at Katy upset and said ''yeah, they know about how I left my ex-boyfriend without a goodbye and they told Jesse I didn't even felt guilty''. Katy looked at Gabriella with concerned and hugged her.

Troy saw all of his mates come into Basketball practice and Chad chucked a ball at him. Troy and his mates played a game of basketball. The practice ended and Chad walked out the gym and saw Taylor and kissed her. Troy walked over the door and saw Chad and Taylor talking.

Chad looked at Taylor and said ''Gabriella moved, why''. Taylor looked at Chad and said ''her Mom company transferred her again''. Troy looked at Taylor and started crying.

Troy couldn't believe that Gabriella was going to be out of his life forever. He learnt to accept that they were dating anymore but never seeing her again was too much to deal with.


	8. I am going to London

**Chapter 8 – I am Going To London**

Troy walked over to Taylor and said ''where is Gabriella''. Taylor looked at Troy and said ''England''. Troy looked at Taylor confused, England was big, she could be anywhere and asked ''where in England''. Taylor looked at Troy and looked at the floor and said ''London''. Troy smiled at Taylor and walked off.

Gabriella walked into drama class and sat down and he said ''are you ok''. Gabriella smiled and kissed him. The drama teacher walked on to the stage and said ''today, our drama class is about auditions, you can audition, only if you want''.

The lead member of the popular girls who is called Amber raised her hand and walked over to the stage and started to act. Gabriella looked at Jesse and made a vomit face. Amber looked at Gabriella and said ''Like you can do any better''.

Gabriella smiled and walked over to the stage and started to act. Amber looked at her in shock, she was good at everything. The drama teacher looked at Gabriella in shock and said ''looks like we have our lead''. Jesse smiled at Gabriella and Gabriella looked at the Drama Teacher and said ''um, I….I get stage fright''.

The Drama Teacher looked at Gabriella and said ''someone with talent as good as yours, shouldn't have stage fright, Gabriella, the trick is to focus on something that makes you happy''. Gabriella looked at her and smiled. She knew something that made her happy.

Sharpay waited outside the men's changing room for Troy. Troy came out and saw Sharpay. Sharpay looked at Troy and kissed him. Troy looked at Sharpay upset and said ''we need to talk''. Troy grabbed Sharpay hand and walked to his secret hideout and sat down and Sharpay sat down next to him.

Troy looked at Sharpay and said ''Gabriella moved for good, Taylor told me she in London''. Sharpay looked at Troy upset and said ''what, she gone forever''. Sharpay looked at Troy with a tear in her eye. Troy looked at Sharpay and said ''Um, this is the hard part''.

Sharpay looked at Troy confused and Troy told her ''Um, Sharpay, I think we should break up''. Sharpay looked at Troy upset and asked ''why''. Troy looked at Sharpay upset, with tears in his eyes and said ''I am going to get Gabriella back, I love her and I have never felt this way about anyone before''. Sharpay looked at Troy upset and hugged him and said ''Ok, I understand, we will always be friends''.

Gabriella walked home from school with Jesse and sat down on the couch and Jesse sat down next to her. Gabriella kissed Jesse as her Mom walked in. Gabriella stopped kissing and walked over to her Mom and said ''I got the lead in a play''.

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella confused and said ''you didn't tell me that you had auditions coming up''. Gabriella smiled and said ''I didn't know''. Mrs Montez hugged Gabriella and said ''see everything is planning out here''. Gabriella smiled and walked over to Jesse.

Troy walked home and phoned Taylor. Troy walked over to Taylor house and knocked on the door. Taylor let Troy in and Troy sat down on the couch and said ''I broke up with Sharpay'''. Taylor looked at Troy upset and concerned and Troy said ''Have you got Gabriella address''.

Taylor looked at Troy confused and said ''why''. Troy looked at Taylor and smiled and told her ''cause I want to send her a letter''. Taylor looked at Troy and sat down next to him and said ''Troy, I don't think that's a good idea''.

Troy got angry at Taylor and shouted ''everyone keeps telling me that Gabriella is in love with me, why won't nobody let me prove I am in love with her''. Taylor looked at Troy and got a piece of paper of the side and gave it to Troy.

Troy walked home and into his bedroom and got his suitcase from under his bed and his Dad walked in. Mr Bolton looked at Troy and said ''what are you doing''. Troy looked at his Dad and got some clothes out of his drawer and said ''Packing, I am going to visit Gabriella''.

Mr Bolton looked at Troy and hugged him and said ''I wanna say you can't go, but it's your life and your old enough to make your own decisions, go and get your girl''. Mr Bolton tapped Troy on the shoulder and gave him some money and said ''be safe''. Troy smiled at his Dad and Mr Bolton walked out. Troy got some more clothes out and smiled.


	9. Troy

**Chapter 9 – Troy**

Troy got his suitcase and left the house and got in the Taxi and sat down and watched everything pass him by. Troy walked into the airport and got on the aeroplane and he heard his phone go off. Troy looked at his phone and answered it.

He heard Taylor say ''Troy, I know what your doing and it is a bad idea, why can't you forgot about her''. Troy looked at the picture of Gabriella on his background and said ''I just want to see her one last time, Taylor, you keep talking to her, she won't even answer my calls''. Taylor looked at her phone and said ''Troy, just think, do you really want to do this''. Troy smiled and said ''yes''.

Gabriella walked downstairs and looked in her bag and got her lines out. Gabriella sat down on the couch and read her lines and got frustrated and slammed her lines down on the table. Mrs Montez came in and sat down next to her and said ''what's the matter, Gabby''.

Gabriella looked at her Mom upset and cried and told her ''none of this is supposed to happen. I am supposed to do this with Troy''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and said ''Honey, Troy isn't able to be there for you, you overcame your stage fright at East High, you can do this''. Gabriella hugged her Mom and walked back upstairs and though about Troy.

Troy sat on the aeroplane looking at pictures of him and Gabriella and an old Lady looked at Troy and said ''she's a pretty girl, is she your girlfriend''. Troy looked at the old Lady and told her ''yeah, no, she is my ex-girlfriend, she moved to London''.

The old Lady looked at Troy and smiled and told him ''She lucky to have such a good ex-boyfriend, flying all the way to London just to see her''. Troy smiled at the old Lady and looked through the pictures of Gabriella on his phone. He smiled as he remembered all of his time with Gabriella – every kiss, every date and all the time they spend together.

Gabriella walked into school and saw Jesse and walked over to him and kissed him. Jesse smiled and said ''guess who got the lead male part in the play''. Gabriella looked at Jesse confused and asked ''who''. Jesse got the script out and gave it to Gabriella and said ''me, we will be acting together''. Gabriella hugged Jesse and smiled. Jesse smiled at Gabriella and holded her hand and ran into class.

Troy got of the aeroplane and the old Lady came over to Troy and said ''good luck, Troy''. Troy smiled and waved. Troy walked over to the Luggage carousel and got his suitcase. Troy walked into the gift shop and got some presents for his friends and Gabriella. Troy smiled when he saw the Start of Something New on CD. He knew that was the perfect present for Gabriella.

Gabriella walked into the drama room and got her script out and sat down next to Jesse. The Drama Teacher called out her and Jesse name and they walked onto the stage. Jesse smiled at Gabriella and started reading out his lines. The Drama Teacher looked at Jesse and Gabriella and said ''perfect''. Jesse and Gabriella smiled at each other.

Troy got in the Taxi and gave the Taxi Driver Gabriella address and the Taxi Driver smiled and gave back Gabriella address. Troy looked out the window and smiled. The Taxi stopped and Troy got his suitcase out of the back of the Taxi and knocked on Gabriella front door. Mrs Montez opened the door and saw Troy. She smiled and let Troy in.

Gabriella walked out of the school with Jesse and kissed him. Jesse smiled and said ''what's that for''. Gabriella smiled and said ''just something I wanted to do''. Jesse smiled and holded her hand and walked home. Troy sat down on the couch and said ''do you know when Gabriella is coming home''. Mrs Montez smiled and said ''about two minutes''. Gabriella walked into the house with Jesse and she saw Troy.

Troy looked at Gabriella holding hands with Jesse, maybe Gabriella was really over him. He fought back the tears, he knew he had to be happy for Gabriella; it was the only way for her to stay in his life forever. But they will always be friends.


	10. Kissing Troy

**Chapter 10 – Kissing Troy**

Gabriella looked at Troy and hugged him and said ''what are you doing here, how did you get here''. Troy let go of Gabriella and smiled and told her ''um I came to see you and I came on an aeroplane''. Gabriella smiled and put her bag down and her script fell out of the bag.

Troy picked up the script and smiled and said ''you've started acting again''. Gabriella looked at Troy upset and nodded and said ''yeah, it was kind of our thing though, wasn't it''. Troy smiled and hugged Gabriella and whispered in her ear ''yeah''.

Mrs Montez looked at Troy and Gabriella and smiled and said ''So Troy, where are you going to stay''. Troy looked at Mrs Montez and said ''I don't know, maybe the hotel on town''. Mrs Montez looked at Troy and hugged him and told him ''you can stay here, it will be a lot cheaper, plus you will be near Gabby and me''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled. Troy looked at Mrs Montez and said ''yeah, I will stay here''.

Troy walked upstairs with Mrs Montez and Mrs Montez showed Troy his new room and started unpacking. Meanwhile downstairs Gabriella and Jesse were sitting on the couch talking. Jesse looked at Gabriella concerned and said ''um, what going on with that guy''.

Gabriella looked at Jesse upset and said ''His name is Troy''. Jesse looked at Gabriella upset and said ''so what's was going on with you and Troy''. Gabriella looked at Jesse and remembered all of his time with Troy, every kiss, every dance and everyday they spent together and she said ''Um, we just to date, but when I left, we broke up but we are just friends now''.

Jesse smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella kissed Jesse as Troy walked downstairs. Troy stood there in shock in pain. He watched the girl he loved kiss another guy. It killed him inside but he knew the only way to keep Gabriella in his life was to be happy for her even though it was the worst pain he has ever felt in his life.

Jesse walked over to Troy and shook his and said ''I'm Jesse Natwick''. Troy shook Jesse hand back and said ''Troy Bolton''. Troy looked at Gabriella upset and said ''um, I gonna to go to my room''. Troy ran upstairs and into his room and sat down on his bed and cried.

Mrs Montez heard his tears and walked into Troy room and sat down next to him and said ''you know about Gabriella and Jesse then''. Troy looked at the picture of him and Gabriella he had just put on his bed side cabinet and said ''yeah, but I gotta be happy for her, even though it kills me inside''.

Mrs Montez hugged Troy and told him ''she loves you, but she had to move on with her life, she never stopped talking about you. You know why she couldn't tell you she was leaving''. Troy looked at Mrs Montez and saw tears in her eyes and asked ''why''.

Mrs Montez picked up the picture and told him'' because she was afraid of hurting you, the best way to protect you was to think she was away on a trip and to break up with you, so you can live your life. She loves you, deep down, she will never stop loving you and I know you love her''. Troy smiled and Mrs Montez left the room.

Gabriella walked upstairs and she saw Troy on the bed crying. Gabriella came and sat down next to him. Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''why didn't you tell me''. Gabriella looked at Troy upset and said ''um, Troy, I had to move on with my life and you need to as well''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and told her ''I can't, Gabby, I love you; I can't move on with my life, I have tried. It is too hard without you''. Gabriella looked at Troy and wiped away his tears and Troy holded her face and kissed her.

Jesse walked up the stairs and she saw Troy and Gabriella kissing. Jesse stood there in shock and ran down the stairs. Gabriella looked at Troy in shock. She tried to forget about her feeling about him. She couldn't believe Troy kissed her. She even more confused about her feeling about him.


	11. Troy and Gabriella are back together

**Chapter 11 – Troy and Gabriella back together**

Gabriella ran downstairs and saw Jesse about to leave. She ran over to him and said ''Jesse don't go''. Jesse looked at her in shock and pain and shouted ''It's over, Gabs''. Jesse got his bag and left the house.

Troy ran down the stairs and saw Gabriella standing there upset. Troy walked over to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy and told him ''Jesse broke up with me''. Troy looked at Gabriella and hugged her and saw how upset she was and said ''It's my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you''.

Gabriella smiled at him and said ''its ok, do you want to come to my rehearsal tomorrow''. Troy walked over to the couch and sat down and said ''yeah''. Gabriella came over to the couch and sat down next to Troy.

Troy looked at the TV and saw the photo of him and Gabriella at the Lava Springs Talent Show. They had fun that summer. Troy smiled and said ''you kept that photo''. Gabriella smiled and said ''yeah, it is memories, it is us''.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and said ''we had fun that summer''. Gabriella leaned into Troy and said ''I had my first kiss then, finally''. Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella and said ''yeah, everyone kept coming between us''. Gabriella leaned into kiss Troy.

Mrs Montez walked in on Troy and Gabriella kissing. Mrs Montez stopped in shock and said ''Gabby, what is going on here''. Gabriella looked at her Mom guilty and said ''nothing, um, Jesse broke up with me, Troy was just making me feel better''.

Mrs Montez grabbed hand and pushed her into the kitchen. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella angry and shouted ''Gabriella Montez, you just broke up with Jesse and now your kissing Troy''.

Gabriella looked at her Mom and walked over to the dinner table and said ''Mom, what do expect me to say, I kissed Troy ok, but you can't turn off love, you can't turn it away when it finds you. I love Troy and even when I left, I still love him''. Mrs Montez walked over to Gabriella and hugged her and said ''well, you go and enjoy your love, it only happens once''. Gabriella smiled and walked in the front room.

Gabriella walked over to the couch and sat down next to Troy. She kissed him and said ''um, so do you want to go back out again''. Troy smiled and got the 'T' necklace out of his pocket and put it around Gabriella neck and said ''yes, the necklace explains it all''.

Gabriella smiled and Troy and holded his hand. Troy smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Mrs Montez walked in on Troy and Gabriella hugging. Mrs Montez smiled and though Gabriella and Jesse were sweet but Troy and Gabriella are the real deal.

Gabriella was sitting on her bed and Troy walked over to Gabriella door and stood there. Gabriella looked at Troy and said ''Hi''. Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''Can I come in, it pretty lonely in my room''. Gabriella smiled and said ''it twelve at night and I have school tomorrow''.

Troy looked at Gabriella with big puppy dog eyes. Gabriella smiled and said ''come on in then''. Troy walked in and sat down next to Gabriella. He looked at the pictures of him and Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella leaned into kiss Troy and Troy kissed her back.

They talked and time passed quickly and Gabriella said ''it's getting late, I am going to bed''. Gabriella got in her bed and put the covers over her and Troy looked at her and said ''can I sleep here''. Gabriella looked at Troy scared and hugged him and said ''I don't think I am ready for that''. Troy looked at Gabriella and said ''no, not that, I am not ready for that either''. Troy got into Gabriella bed and kissed her.

Gabriella woke up the next day and saw Troy still asleep. Gabriella looked at Troy and kissed him. Troy woke up and saw Gabriella and he said ''hi''. Gabriella kissed Troy and Troy pulled Gabriella closer and put his hand on her face. Gabriella stopped kissing Troy and said ''I gotta go''. Troy smiled and got up.

Gabriella walked to school and spent the whole day waiting for the rehearsal to come. The end of the day came and Gabriella waited outside for Troy. Troy came running over to Gabriella and kissed her.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the rehearsal and Gabriella got on the stage and acted with Jesse. Troy looked at Gabriella and Jesse acting and he knew that he and Gabriella will not be together forever; at least he can get Gabriella with someone who she can stay with.


	12. Nearly Done It

**Chapter 12 – Nearly Done It**

Halfway through Jesse and Gabriella rehearsal, Jesse looked at Gabriella and shouted out ''your wearing his necklace''. Gabriella looked at Jesse confused and the Drama Teacher looked at Gabriella and Jesse and said ''ok, can you two sort this out later, because we have a play to act''.

Jesse looked at Gabriella and Troy and ran out of the theatre. Gabriella walked to the end of the stage and sat down. Troy looked at Gabriella and walked over to her and said ''Gabby, it will be ok, remember when we was back at East High, all of the stuff we faced''.

Gabriella looked at Troy upset and kissed him and said ''yeah, but this isn't East High, the popular kids are meaner, they are even worse than Sharpay used to be''. Troy hugged Gabriella and said ''yeah, but I don't need to go until the play is over so everything is going to be ok, the school thinks I am on holiday''.

Gabriella smiled and got Troy hand and jumped of the stage. Gabriella walked over to the Drama Teacher and said ''is the rehearsal over''. The Drama Teacher smiled and Gabriella and told her ''yeah, Jesse done a runner and he is one of the leads, Gabriella, talk to him because this can't happen everyday''.

As soon as the Drama Teacher said everyday, Troy burst out singing everyday, the song he sang with Gabriella at the talent show in the summer. The Drama Teacher looked at Troy in amazement and said in an excited voice ''you have a great singing voice, shame you didn't come to this school you could be in this play''. Troy smiled at Gabriella and she laughed.

Troy and Gabriella walked home holding hands and walked into Gabriella front room and sat down on the couch and Gabriella kissed Troy and said ''I can't believe that the teacher wanted you to be in the play…but I wish you were''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her and smiled and told her ''yeah, that would be cool, but I can't. You're a great singer Gabby, I knew you would go far''. Troy and Gabriella were about to kiss when Mrs Montez came in and asked Gabriella to come into the kitchen. Gabriella walked into the kitchen followed by Mrs Montez.

Gabriella sat down on the chair and looked at her Mom and asked ''Mom, what you do you want''. Mrs Montez came and sat down on the chair and said ''I know about what you and Troy did last night''. Gabriella looked at her Mom confused and shouted ''I never did anything last night, Troy just slept in my bed''.

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella embarrassed and said ''so you never did anything''. Gabriella got up and hugged her Mom and told her ''Mom, me and Troy aren't ready for that; you raised me well, if, when I was ready, I would tell you. And before you ask, Troy isn't forcing me, he isn't ready either, so don't worry''.

Mrs Montez smiled and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead and said ''that's ok then, if Troy wanted to sleep with you again, that would be cool''. Gabriella smiled and walked into the front room and kissed Troy.

The evening came and Gabriella sat down on her bed doing her homework and Troy walked into Gabriella room and laid down next to her and said ''so what homework have you got''. Gabriella smiled and pushed her homework aside and told him ''um, just some English homework, we have to write a story''.

Troy grabbed Gabriella and read it and smiled to himself and said ''you wrote about the first time we met''. Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy and told him ''yeah, it was magical and it was right, something out of a fairytale''.

Troy kissed Gabriella back and smiled and said ''yeah it was, you know you're the best thing that has happened to me''. Gabriella smiled at Troy and kissed him back and told him ''I think I'm ready, I know I am ready''.

Gabriella and Troy woke up the next morning and Gabriella got out of bed and got dressed and Troy sat up in Gabriella bed and said ''good morning''. Gabriella walked over to Troy and kissed him passionately. Troy smiled to himself and Gabriella sat down next to Troy and told him ''I'm sorry about last night, I though I was ready for it, but I'm not''.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and said ''I freaked out too, maybe it because we are too in love''. Gabriella smiled and though that Troy is the perfect boyfriend and never forced her to do anything she doesn't want to do.


	13. I think you should be with Jesse

**Chapter 13 – I think you should be with Jesse**

Gabriella walked downstairs and saw her Mom sitting on the couch angry. Gabriella came and sat down next to her Mom and said ''what's the matter''. Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella and said upset ''I heard you say to Troy, I think I am ready''.

Gabriella looked at her Mom upset and hugged her and told her ''I was going to have sex with Troy but I freaked out, I though I was ready but I am not, Troy understands and is not forcing me to do anything I don't want to do''.

Mrs Montez hugged Gabriella and smiled and told her ''I meant what I said yesterday, tell me before you do anything, I know I am sounding like a overprotected Mom, but it your life but a part of me what's to stay with you''. Gabriella smiled and hugged her and said ''I know, I know''.

Troy walked down the stairs and Gabriella saw him and smiled. Gabriella ran over to him and kissed him. Gabriella sat down on the stairs and Troy sat next to her. Gabriella looked at Troy and told him ''I have to get ready for school''.

Troy looked at Gabriella confused and said ''But it is Saturday, I was thinking we could go on a picnic today, after the last one wasn't that great''. Gabriella laughed and kissed Troy and told him ''it was great, we could go on the picnic after school, it a rehearsal, so I have to go, acting with Jesse is going to be hard, he hates me''.

Troy looked at Gabriella concerned and hugged her and said ''you were going out and he properly still wants to date you''. Gabriella kissed Troy and hugged him and said ''you're my best boy, you're the one I chose''. Troy smiled and Gabriella stood up and ran to her room.

Gabriella walked to school with Troy and walked into the drama room. Gabriella walked into the sitting area and saw Jesse. Jesse looked at Gabriella and walked off. Gabriella was going to over to him but Troy stopped her and said ''he will come around''.

Gabriella looked at Troy and sat down and told him ''no he won't, I can act with him if he hates me''. Troy sat down next to Gabriella and hugged and said ''I will sort this out''. Gabriella smiled and Troy walked over to Jesse. Jesse looked at Troy and tried to walk off but Troy grabbed his arm and said ''I need to talk to you''.

Jesse looked at Troy angry and said ''why, you won, you got her''. Troy looked at Jesse angry and sat down on the stage and said ''Gabriella not a competition, I love her. I wanted to talk to you because Gabriella is getting really upset about all of this''.

Jesse sat down next to Troy and thought I can't forgive Gabriella, she broke my heart, and nothing Troy can say can make me feel better. Troy told him ''I think you and Gabriella should be friends again''. Jesse looked at Troy and told him ''no it kills me to see Gabriella with you, she is the perfect girl''.

Troy looked at Jesse and remembered the first time he saw Gabriella with Jesse and said ''that how I felt when I saw you with Gabby, she was so pretty the first time I met her, so nervous about singing in front of people but something just clicked when I saw her, like my whole life had been planned out''.

Jesse smiled at Troy and told him ''maybe I should give it a try being her friend and she has know you longer, you and her are perfect together''. Troy smiled and walked over to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and Troy sat down next to her and kissed her. Gabriella looked at Troy and asked ''so did things go okay with Jesse''. Troy smiled and said ''yeah, you two are friends, he seems like a cool guy''.

Gabriella smiled and laughed and remembered the first time she met Jesse, how nice he was and told him ''yeah, he is, just think, I have had two hot boyfriends''. Troy smiled and laughed and signed and didn't know to tell Gabriella that he though she would be better off with Jesse and said ''I think you should be with Jesse''. Gabriella looked at Troy hurt and confused and felt tears coming from her eyes.


	14. I am going Home

**Chapter 14 – I am going home**

Gabriella looked at Troy crying and said ''why''. Troy sighed and knew the pain he felt would never go away, he wanted to make sure Gabriella was happy when he is going back to America and said ''you two belong together, I want you to be happy, we are to far away from each other''.

Gabriella wiped away her tears still feeling pain like she has never felt before and told him ''I understand, maybe we could get back together when we are older''. Troy smiled and hugged Gabriella and whispered in her ear ''go and get your boy, Gabs''.

Gabriella smiled and walked over to Jesse and kissed and said ''we should get back together''. Jesse smiled and nodded in agreement and kissed her. Troy looked at Gabriella kissing Jesse and started crying, he knew he broke up with her for the best, but he couldn't stop feeling the pain.

Troy walked to Gabriella house and walked into the front room and sat down on the couch with tears in his eyes. Mrs Montez walked into the room and saw Troy sitting there crying and asked ''what's the matter, Troy''. Troy wiped away his tears and smiled and told her ''I broke up with Gabriella''.

Mrs Montez looked at Gabriella confused and said ''why, you two were so in love''. Troy sighed and remembered all of the times he spent with Gabriella and cried even more and said ''I did it because I love her, I want her to be happy, even though this is the most horrible pain I have ever felt''.

Mrs Montez hugged Troy and he cried into her arm and told him ''that was one of the nicest thing I have ever heard, you should be happy''. Troy looked at the picture of him and Gabriella on the top of the T.V and told her ''I don't feel happy, but if Gabriella is happy, my life would be complete, it would be better if she was still in my life''. Troy smiled at Mrs Montez and walked to his bedroom.

Gabriella walked home with Jesse and walked into the front room and saw Mrs Montez sitting down and said ''how are you, since Troy is crying his eyes out''. Gabriella looked at Mrs Montez and breathed in and though of Troy and told her Mom ''I am really upset, Troy broke up with me for all the right reasons, he wanted me to be happy, he wanted me to be with Jesse''. Mrs Montez kissed Gabriella on the forehead and walked into the kitchen.

Troy sat on his bed wrapping the CD he brought Gabriella from the airport. He finished wrapping it and put it to the side. He got out his note pad and wrote her a letter. He got his suitcase out and started packing away of his clothes.

Gabriella walked up the stairs and saw Troy packing away his clothes. Gabriella walked into Troy's room and sat down on the bed and said ''are you coming tonight, it's our first show, it will mean so much to me if you come''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and felt the need to kiss her but he knew he couldn't, he looked at her and said ''yeah, I promised, after the show I am going home''. Gabriella looked at Troy upset, but she knew he had to do this.

She looked at the 'T' necklace Troy gave her and she undo it and gave it to him and said ''um, give this to the person you love''. Troy smiled and told her ''I did, keep it for me, for memories''. Gabriella smiled and nodded her head in agreement and hugged him.

Troy walked to the school and watched the play. He looked at Gabriella and smiled, she looked so pretty. The show ended and Gabriella ran over to Troy and said ''are you going now''. Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella with tears in his eyes and said ''yeah''. Gabriella looked at Troy and hugged him and said ''I am coming with you''.

Troy and Gabriella got a taxi to the airport, through out the ride they just looked at each other, not wanting to say a word, just enjoying the company that they will no longer share. Troy and Gabriella walked to the airport and Troy opened his bag and got the CD out and gave it to Gabriella and said ''open it when I am gone''.

Troy smiled and walked to the aeroplane and Gabriella looked at him walking off with tears in her eyes, she really loved him, but they broke up for the right reasons.


	15. The Leaving

**Chapter 15 – The Leaving**

Gabriella walked home and walked up to her room. She got the present and letter out. She opened the present and saw the CD, she smiled and put the CD on, and it was their song, the song they sang when they first met, that was really the start of something new. She opened the letter and read it

''_Dear Gabriella, I wanted you to read this when I was gone because I knew I would cry, maybe I would any way. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I have done in my life, but I did it because I love you. Maybe there will be a time in our lives when we would meet again or if we don't we will always have our memories, like the first time we meet, our first kiss, every date, the fun we had just because we were together. Always have our memories, that the thing that will get me through, love Troy''._

Gabriella cried at the letter, the letter proved how much Troy loved her. Mrs Montez came in and saw Gabriella sitting on the bed crying with the CD playing and a letter in her hand. She down next to her and said ''it's hard isn't, being away from the one you love''. Gabriella smiled and hugged her Mom and cried into her arms.

Troy walked into his house with tears in his eyes. He walked into the front room and saw his Mom and Dad sitting on the couch. Mr Bolton walked over to Troy and saw that Troy had been crying. Troy looked at Dad and started crying.

Mr Bolton hugged him and said ''things didn't go well''. Troy looked at his Dad and smiled and told him ''things went great, we got back together but I broke up with her because I love her, so she can be happy''. Troy walked off and Mr Bolton looked at his wife sad, he didn't know how to make his boy happy.

Troy walked to school the next day and saw all of his mates. Chad ran over to him and said ''how are you''. Troy looked at Chad upset and told him ''just great, fine''. Troy walked over to the seating area and sat down on the table and said ''we got back together, we nearly even had sex, but I knew me being in New Mexico and her in England would be more hard to keep in contact, so I broke up with her so she can be happy and so she can move on''.

Chad sat down next to Troy and said ''um, that was a nice thing to do, you really love her don't you''. Troy smiled and remembered Gabriella face and started to cry even more and told him ''yes, more than anything but I have to move on with my life''.

And that so Gabriella and Troy did, they both went their separate ways, and learnt to be away from each other, but sometimes they often dreamt they together still, but this is really where the story starts,

It has been fifteen years since Gabriella and Troy parted. Gabriella often told her children of the leaving of her and Troy. Maddie often asked if her Mom could play the Start of Something New when her Mom told the story.

Melody looked at her Mom and asked ''Mom, who is the story about, is the story true''. Gabriella smiled and listened to the song and said ''it about me and the man I loved''. Troy walked in and kissed Gabriella and said ''are you telling the girls our story again''.

Melody looked at her parents surprised and said ''Dad, it was about you, you really loved Mom that much to let her go and be with someone else''. Troy looked at Melody and kissed her on the forehead and said ''yes, I did''.

Gabriella looked at her girls and holded her 'T' necklace and said ''this necklace is a big part of the story, I told him to give it the person he loved and he told him me he did, even when we were away from each other, this is thing that got me through''.

Troy looked at Gabriella and kissed her and said ''yeah, I told you we would get back together, some time, some place in our lives''. Gabriella looked at Troy and hugged him and said ''I didn't really think after school finished that you would come to England and ask me to marry you, but I am so glad you did''.

Troy looked at his Melody and said ''but you know there is three ladies in my life that I love''. Melody looked at her Dad confused and said ''who are they''. Troy looked at Maddie, Melody and Gabriella sitting down and said ''your Mom, your sister and you''. Gabriella walked over to Troy and kissed him.

Gabriella though that her leaving would tear her life apart, she would not have found out how much Troy loved her and gave her the perfect family. Something leaving is the best thing that can happen to you; well it was for Gabriella and Troy.


End file.
